This invention relates to an electric coil.
In the past, coils have typically been formed of a length of wire wrapped around an axis. An electric current passed through the coil will cause a magnetic field to form around the coil.
If a magnetic field of complex shape is required, then either several coils are required to make up the field, or the coil must be formed in a complex shape. The winding of a complex-shaped field is complicated and expensive, and so the multiple-coil option is often used. This is still several times the expense of a single, simple coil, however.
Coils printed onto a flat circuit board have been used in the past, notably in certain televison circuits. This has been found to be an inexpensive and effective method of forming a magnetic field. Such coils, however, give rise only to simple magnetic fields.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means of forming a complex magnetic field economically.